delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Third Party Controls
This page is intended for the display of useful Third Party Add-Ins and Tools for Delphi. It is not meant to be an exhaustive list nor is it intended to be a location for Third Party authors to advertise their products. (That can be done on the Third Party Controls News Group.) List entries as follows (See also 3rd party components): *; Tool/Add-In Name ** Tool/Add-In description. (Include why it is worth downloading/paying for.) ** URL to tool download location. ** URL(s) to any documentation. (Optional) ** Price or URL to prices. (If not in free section.) Free Tools A free tool is an application or other computer product that is designed to work with Delphi and does not cost anything to download and use an indefinite amount of time. (No time limit) Free Component Sets A free component set is a package or group of components designed for Delphi that are free to download and use. *; Jedi VCL ** A whole batch of very useful components for Delphi. A Very professionally packaged and highly respected component package. ** http://www.delphi-jedi.org *; ICS - Internet Component Suite ** A set of TCP/IP components (include full source code) for building internet applications. There are components to support all major TCP/IP protocols such as HTTP, FTP, SMTP, POP3, NNTP, PING, TELNET, TCP, UDP and more. There are both client and server components. SSL enabled version available. ** ICS - Internet Component Suite *; MidWare - MultiTier component framework ** A component set (full source code included) to build multitier client/server applications. You have a component set for client side and another for server side. The component manage everything related to the communication, requests, result sets and the likes. You can concentrate yourself on your business rules. No need to dig in low level stuff. btw: There is a commercial version available for commercial applications. ** MidWare Free Add-Ins A free Add-In is an expert or other such item that integrates into the Delphi IDE. It a must be free to use for an indefinite amount of time. *; GExperts ** Many general tools for speeding up and simplifying Delphi/BDS development. GExperts is a popular, time-tested, and stable addin for the IDE. ** www.gexperts.org *** There is also an experimental version including an enhanced DelForEx source code formatter *** www.dummzeuch.de *; CnWizards ** A another group of useful coding utilities. ** Duplicates GExperts in many ways, because the tool was derived from the GExperts source code ** Not as polished as GExperts (at last check, there were some memory leaks in the Code Helper module and some AVs), but still a very useful addin. ** www.cnpack.org Non-Free Tools A non-free tool is an application or other computer product that is designed to work with Delphi. It can cost any amount of money. Please list the price of the tool when you post it here. (While it may change it will give readers a rough estimate of how expensive the tool is.) * .Net DLL/WSDL Import Utility for Delphi ** Used for importing .Net Libraries and WSDL or web service XML schema and generates Delphi classes from the .Net types of the imported assemblies. ** Converts .Net Library types to Delphi classes. ** The generated Delphi pas files works in Delphi 2009, 2010, XE or Newer. ** 293.99 USD - Single developer Non-Free Add-Ins A non-free Add-In is a Expert or other such item that integrates into the Delphi IDE. It can cost any amount of money. Please list the price of the tool when you post it here. (While it may change it will give readers a rough estimate of how expensive the tool is.) *; Brilliant Code ** Brilliant Code is a set of tools that lets you write code in Delphi quickly and comfortably. ** Works in Delphi 7, 2007,2009. ** http://www.bitmapsoft.info/index_en.php?lng=en ** 27 USD - Single user *; Castalia ** A great expert to improve coding. Has code bracketing and other great code clarity features. ** http://www.twodesk.com/castalia/index.html ** 67 USD for a single version of Delphi ** 127 USD for all versions of Delphi *; EurekaLog ** An Add-In/Tool that allows emailing/logging of exceptions with a call stack that maps to a specific line of code. ** http://www.eurekalog.com/index.php ** 99 USD - Single user with out source code. ** 299 USD - Site license with out source code. ** 149 USD - Single user with source code. ** 449 USD - Site license with source code. *; ModelMaker Code Explorer ** An Add-In that has refactoring and fabulous code navigation and documentation abilities. ** http://www.modelmakertools.com/code-explorer/index.html ** 99 USD - Single user. ** 399 USD - 10 User license. ** 749 USD - Site license. Category:3rd Party Components